We Were Meant To Fly
by Lady Twisted
Summary: Matthew is the son of two infamous pirates, Captain Arthur Kirkland and Captain Alfred F. Jones. Because of this he grew up going between the ships constantly. Oh, there's one more thing - these weren't the normal pirates. No. They were space pirates.


**Summary:** Matthew is the son of two infamous pirates, Captain Arthur Kirkland and Captain Alfred F. Jones. Because of this he grew up going between the ships constantly. Oh, there's one more thing - these weren't the normal pirates. No. They were space pirates.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance!

**Main Pairing(s):** Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew - America/Alfred x England/Arthur.

_** ~ Does Not Have Beta ~**_

* * *

**~ One-Shot ~**

Matthew, age nine, skipped down the light pink and red-lined carpet while humming the Canadian anthem. Every ten or so feet there would be a chandelier hanging down from the ceiling, and the wall were all decorated in pictures and mirrors all separated apart. He wore a white shirt that was tight from his shoulders but got baggy as it came down to his wrists, and it went down to his hips. It was rather baggy but it was designed so. He finally wore a pair of black pants, the smooth cloth easily stretching each time he skipped/bounced down the hall. He finally wore dark brown boots, the laces tied in a double-knot courtesy to his father Alfred. He had bright violet eyed specked in blue and green, pale skin, and light blonde hair that went down to his shoulders, the ends coiling up towards his neck.

Even at the age of nine he knew he was born thanks only to a new medicine invented some fifty years ago. He was shown videos over the span of fourteen months as his birthing father Arthur went through his body forming a womb, then the following months of him being pregnant. He had seen him hit his Uncle Francis several times in the videos, and threatening to jump out into outer space because it would be better than the pain he was feeling. Matthew and his father Alfred had laughed quite a bit at watching it.

Continuing down, he finally came to a door which he pushed open and ran out into the cement floor holding many crew members cleaning it, working on computers, or watching out the large window span that showed the expanse of space. His father's were both talking with three others, one of them being his uncle.

"_Maman! Papa!_" Matthew cried out, running towards them to jump into his father Alfred's arms.

"Hey kiddo!" Alfred grinned down.

"Why aren't you with your tutor?" Arthur scolded.

His father Alfred had blonde hair shades darker than Matthew's, with bright blue eyes and tan skin. Meanwhile his father Arthur had blonde hair that paler than Matthew's, with bright green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Neither of his parents understand how he ended up with pale skin and violet eyes, but didn't question it because they loved him no matter what. Obviously.

"Matthew, meet Captain Carriedo or Captain Fernandez, he goes by both. He's the captain of the Red Tomato." Alfred cut in "Then meet Captain Beilschmidt, he's fourteen years old and the oldest captain out there! He's the captain of the Black Eagle."

"_Ravi de vous rencontrer!_" Matthew grinned back "Nice to meet you!" he added in English.

"He speaks French? _Maravilloso!_" Captain Carriedo laughed "Call me Antonio!" he stated happily.

"You can refer to me as 'Sir Awesome' or Gilbert, either one is fine." Captain Beilschmidt responded.

"Tch, you're only being nice to him because he's a kid and he's our kid." Arthur scowled.

"Why am I being ignored?" Matthew's Uncle Francis cut in with a pout.

"_Désolé oncle Francis._" Matthew apologized, leaning over to kiss Francis' cheek.

"Aw, it's okay my baby boy!" Francis cooed happily.

"How is he your guys' kid? He's too cute for it." Gilbert stated.

Matthew flushed and tightened his grip around his father Alfred's neck.

"Shut up." Arthur glared before turning to Matthew "Why aren't you with your tutor? And speak English." he ordered.

"Mister Ivan said that I did good for today! He says I'm better in Russian, too!" Matthew said happily "Though he also says I need to work on my math." he added.

Arthur sighed "Why are you up here? Mommy and daddy are busy." he scolded.

"Sorry. I was bored. There isn't anything to do!" Matthew burst out into a whine at the end.

"God, you're too much like your father." Arthur deadpanned.

"Hey!" Alfred pouted while Matthew earned a horrified look.

"What? NOO!" Matthew cried out, eyes wide and panicked.

"Ha! Not even your kid wants to be like you!" Gilbert started laughing his ass off while Alfred whined and pouted and Matthew started wriggling to get out of his father's grip, Francis was laughing along with Spain, and Arthur was rolling his eyes.

Eventually Matthew got free of his father's grip and bounced over to Francis and jumped right up into Francis' arms and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"_Oncle Francis, pouvez-vous me plus de livres prochaine fois que vous détournent un navire? (Uncle Francis, could you get me more books next time you hijack a ship?)_" Matthew asked, his eyes begging.

"Of course." Francis cooed, responding in English.

"What did he say?" Antonio asked, cocking his head to the side.

"He wants more books." Francis shrugged.

"He already turned the room across from him into a library." Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples.

"It's fine." Alfred stated happily.

"You like books? You're like the cuter more kinder version of Luddy." Gilbert stated.

"Who is Luddy?" Matthew asked.

"He's Gilbert's little brother." Antonio cut in happily.

"Yeah, he made me hijack a library ship once. I did it only because of the maps on board though." Gilbert huffed.

"Sounds like you spoil him." Matthew stated.

"Look who's talking." Gilbert shot back.

"I am spoiled because I can." Matthew returned.

"How is that a good reason?" Gilbert said.

"It is because I said so." Matthew said.

"He is your child." Gilbert turned to hiss at both Arthur and Alfred "Annoying and stubborn."

Matthew only gave a big grin.

"On other words, Matthew you should get down to your room. We're going to head off to our separate ships to get to work." Arthur stated.

"Okay _maman!_" Matthew nodded, sliding out of Francis' arms. He walked over to Arthur where he given a hug, kissed on both cheeks and on his forehead, and he returned it by returning the hug (of course) and kissing Arthur's forehead. The process repeated with Alfred., then with Francis.

Gilbert and Antonio both shared a look, both agreeing that the child had the three under his thumb.

Neither of them could say much seeing as Gilbert has his brother, and Antonio has-

"TOMATO BASTAARD! STUPID POTATO BASTARD WON'T LEAVE FELICIANO ALONE!" Screamed out a rotten voice.

"Lovi~ Be nice to Ludwig!" Antonio cried out, running off to the fuming twelve year old boy appearing from the steps that leaded to and from the ship's personal port holding many smaller ships.

Matthew raised a brow but shrugged and skipped out of the control room as Antonio was yelled at by the boy.

**.o.0.o.**

Two hours later Matthew was coiled up in his bed and reading a book, listening to the constant booms, screams, explosion, and gun shooting all the while. This was a weekly experience for him. He usually remained on his father Alfred's ship, which took another ship once a week but when he stayed on his father Arthur's ship every day there was a ship being hijacked. He remembered being younger and holding onto Francis, fearing for his parents, but now he's used to it. He knows that his parents would never die or lose. They were simply too powerful to lose. Though he did know this current battle has been going on for a hour, longer than ever before, and he knew why too. A total of ten different ships, including his parents and Francis' own, and their crew were attacking a set of the mix of army and luxury ships, along with tons of merchant ships that would result in one huge loot.

Hours passed and he heard the small beeping telling him that it was 'night' time, meaning by Earth time it was time to sleep. He sighed and closed his book, placing it on his side table before falling back into his bed.

"Maybe one day I'll have a normal life?" Matthew mumbled before snorting "Yeah. Right."

* * *

Matthew woke up the next morning to screams and shouts. He rolled his eyes, guessing his parents were dealing with some generals at the moment. He stretched out. He jumped out of bed and moved to his personal bathroom, taking a long cold shower to wake him up then moving over to the sunken tub beside the walk-in shower which he laid it for at least thirty minutes as the screams continued. He was used to it, even at the age of nine. Eventually he did get out of the tub, seeing the tips of his fingers wrinkling. He slipped into a fuzzy white robe and left his bathroom and went over to his closet, changing into his normal attire. Today it was a light blue version of his shirt, but his pants were black once again and he slipped on black boots this time.

After tying the laces and brushing his hair, he decided to check out the damage.

Matthew exited his room, closing the door behind him and skipped down the hall. He had to go up three flights of stairs, enter in passcodes for three more doors and go up three more stairways along the way, before eventually coming to an elevator which he had to enter a blood sample then he walked in and waiting for it to bring him to the very top of the ship where his parents were undoubtedly were torturing some 'poor' souls.

The doors opened and he skipped down the hallway, humming the Canadian anthem as usual, before coming to the door which he pushed open to reveal many general and soldiers all tied up and bloody.

"_Maman!_ That one's ropes are loose!" Matthew called out, pointing to a general whose ropes were a bit too loose.

"What? Alfred! Tie them properly!" Arthur hissed at his husband who rolled his eyes but complied.

Matthew gave a grin and skipped over to one of the crew members who was going over crates that were passing by on floating carts, ignoring the continued screams and asked "Anything good?"

"For us we got a top-of-the-line military ship, six luxury ships, and fifty merchant ships." The crew member stated "We've around 14.2 trillion dollars worth of stuff. For you we have three crates of books and tons of clothes." he said.

"Yay!" Matthew grinned, clapping his hands.

"You know where the storage room is, you can go through everything there." The crew member dismissed him. Matthew nodded and skipped over to his parents.

"_Maman, papa_ I'm going to go get the books and pick out some stuff." He said.

"You do that.", Arthur said, "If you take any honey or chocolate, you better not take too much." he added.

"Yeah, yeah." Matthew rolled his eyes "I know the drill." he said before happily turning around and bouncing off.

"Get me some chocolate! And honey! And anything sweet and that can be melted or is liquidy!" Alfred shouted after him.

Matthew nodded and left the control room.

**.o.0.o.**

Matthew entered the storage room with a grin, and walked through the cold area. He passed by many large and labeled crates, boxes, and barrels. He noticed hangers holding many fine types of clothes, high shelves holding spices, boxes of candy, food, and everything else you can imagine. It was as filled as usual, but everything coming down now was fresh meaning there was tons of goods he hasn't yet seen!

He grinned and came to a crate labeled 'BOOKS' and pushed the top off to reveal tons of books. He quickly started going through them, before he decided he needed to get a hover cart.

Moving away from it, he searched for a hover cart.

"Hey!"

Matthew jumped and turned around to see the same boy he had seen earlier yelling at Antonio.

"Um, hello?" Matthew blinked.

"You're Matthew right?" He asked.

"Yes?" Matthew nodded.

"Good! Can you help me open the crate of tomatoes? It's protected by one of those damn seals." The boy huffed.

"Sure.", Matthew shrugged, knowing what he was talking about. Crates containing certain foods such as tomatoes were protected by a passcode seal so that it would all remain fresh. The boy turned around and walked off no doubt expecting Matthew to follow him. Which he did.

"So, what's your name? You know mine." Matthew said, folding his hands behind his back.

"Lovino Vargas." The boy responded.

Matthew's eyes grew wide "Vargas? As in _the_ Captain Vargas?" He asked. Vargas was an infamous name thanks to Captain Vargas, a man who had ruled over a ship named 'Roman Revenge' and had practically owned planets and space, with an army of ships by his side. Though he died due to natural causes some seven years ago, allowing pirates like his pirates to rise into power.

"He's my grandfather. That's why I'm with the tomato bastard _España!_" Lovino huffed.

"I don't mean to pry but yesterday, didn't you say you had a brother? I don't mean to push or anything-" Matthew started to but off.

"Tch, it's fine. You're nice so I'll tell you." Lovino stated "My brother Feliciano was born two years after me, and he was only five when our grandfather died. Our parents died weeks after his birth so we both don't remember them much, and when our grandfather died his old crew member brought us to the three bastards known as Captain Carriedo, Captain Bonnefoy, and Captain Beilschmidt." he said "My _fratello innocente_ hangs out with that damned potato bastard!" he added in a snarl.

"Innocent brother?" Matthew asked, raising a brow.

"You know Italian?" Lovino asked, glancing back at with surprised eyes.

"I mainly know French and English, but _maman _and_ papa_ wants me to learn other languages so I know mixes of all types of them. Russian is coming up to be one I'm hugely fluent in though. I know bits of Italian, Spanish, German, Swedish, Finnish, Japanese, and Greek. I can only read and write in Latin." Matthew shrugged.

"You're a smart bastard." Lovino stated "You can be on my crew when I get older!" he happily laughed merrily at the thought.

Matthew smiled "That'll be nice! Though I think I just want to be a doctor or a chef. Away from the pirate life."

"Why? Pirates are cool! Unlike the tomato bastard." Lovino stated, waving his dismissively.

"Well. . .I don't know really. I guess I just wonder what it would be like to be normal. Not to be the child of the two most feared pirates." Matthew sighed.

Lovino paused in his steps for a second before continuing forward a bit faster "I can see what you're saying. At least you aren't like my _fratello_ who just doesn't like to fight. Though I won't complain much if he doesn't like the pirate life."

Matthew hummed briefly before saying "You really care for your brother, don't you?"

He didn't answer only stop and point to the box in front of him that was basically a metal crate with a passcode box on top. Matthew walked over and easily entered the passcode before pushing open the top to reveal tomatoes.

"_Grazie_." Lovino thanked him, picking up a tomato and happily biting right into it. Matthew didn't question it either.

"Well, goodbye! I'm going to get the books and leave." Matthew smiled "And some honey and chocolate." he added in an after thought, remembering his father's request.

Lovino nodded and Matthew left him there.

* * *

"Matthew?"

The child looked up from his book to see his parents standing by his doorway, both with worried and cautious looks.

"Yes?" He responded kindly, sitting up from where he was laying on his stomach while also closing his book.

"We're coming close to Planet 23449, or the Canadian province New Ontario." Alfred stated.

"So?" Matthew frowned, confused.

"We wish to drop you off there." Arthur stated "We love you and we don't want you on board anymore. We'll be changing ships soon, and many kids will be dropped on here on this planet. The oldest there will be fifteen and he will be in charge of keeping you all safe and fed."

"Why? I can stay with you!" Matthew hissed.

"Matthew!" Alfred tried "We're doing this because we want you safe. We'll visit as much as possible, we promise. However, with many crews combining and we're moving onto a new ship. . .Well, we'll be going after bigger goals now. We just want you to be safe." he said.

Matthew looked down with a frown "I know what you mean, daddy." he mumbled "I just don't want to go."

"We'll visit as much as possible. We promise." Alfred stated.

Matthew opened his mouth then closed it before asking with a stutter "W-who will I be with?"

"Romano, Feliciano, and Carlos from Antonio's ship. Ludwig, Berwald, Mathias, Lukas, and Emil from Gilbert's ship. Tino was picked up by Gilbert recently, so I guess he's also from Gilbert's ship. Plus Leon from a friend of mine's ship." Arthur stated.

Matthew nodded "When will I leave?"

"In six days." Alfred answered.

Matthew was silent.

"We love you Matthew. We promise to visit." Arthur added in.

"I know. Your'e repeating yourself." Matthew gave a sad smile.

Alfred ended up picking Matthew up and snuggling him into his chest, Arthur joining in on the tight hug.

* * *

**Notes: **Well. . .I don't what to say really.

I hope the story wasn't too bad. I checked it over for mistakes too, but just in case if you find any can you please tell me? This story DOES NOT have a beta, so. . .Yeah.


End file.
